My Cold heart for you
by michiecutie
Summary: The love and care for each other. the brotherly and sister love. But deep inside my heart trembles as if the world will collapse.


**My Cold Heart**

The night is cold; the night is dark. The room has such a wonderful scent that it's so mesmerizing. You could almost become unconscious just by smelling the room. Yuki sits right next to the cold window in her dressing gown. As she sits there, her hair is dripping wet; she's cold only with the feeling of missing her own Onii-sama. She still can't shake the feeling of seeing blood. She wants to get up and run to wherever her Onii-sama is, but she can't move. Too scared to move she only can sit there sitting by the window, hoping that her heart will reach out to the one she loves. She touches the cold thin glass of the window. She sits there wanting to be cared for, to be held in Onii-sama arms. Wanting Onii-sama's care, his scent, his heart, his blood. Exhausted from not drinking any blood for a while. As she uses the last strength she can use for the mean time just to hold the preserved flower in a bottle. Gently she falls in deep sleep in the cold dark night.

Later during the night, her very own Onii-sama comes into his own room only to see that his own little sister sleeping against the cold window. He gives out a gentle smile and takes off his coat and drops it on the couch that is sitting near the door that he just came through. He walks over to his gentle pure loving sister and picks her up gently making sure she doesn't wake up. He carries her to his own king sized bed and puts her in his sheets to warm up her blood-filled body. He gives out another sweet smile and kisses her gently on her forehead. He climbs onto her sleeping body, just to embrace the moment and fall asleep on her gentle heart beat.

Later during the night Yuki wakes up only to feel a heavy body lying on her. She smells the scent of Onii-sama, after a few seconds she realizes that her very own Onii-sama is lying on top of her. She then hugs him, but he suddenly wakes up. Kaname then sits up and scratches his head and gives out a sweet loving smile and says "Oh? You're awake; I guess its time for some fun." "Huh? What do you mean Onii-sama?" Yuki questions with a clueless look on her face. Kaname then grabs her arms and pins her back down, and gets on top of her. He then whispers "I mean this." Still shocked by how forceful his loving brother could be he suddenly kisses her soft caressing lips. When he kissed her she kissed back. As Kaname's kissing her gentle lips he starts to unbutton her gown from the top. He then moves down and licks her skin and bites the top bit of her chest carefully not piercing her sweet smelling scented skin. He's only intention is to leave a mark on her body so if anyone sees it; they will know she belongs to Kaname Kuran. And if anyone tries to take her from him, he will have no choice but to kill them. If anyone takes his precious little girl he will have the thirst to kill his enemy.

As she feels the passion from Kaname's biting, both Yuki and Kaname hear a small meowing of a kitten. Kaname stops biting and lifts Yuki to see what it was. She gets up out of bed and grabs the little dark black kitten, lifts it up and shows it to Kaname. "Look Onii-sama it's a baby kitten, it's so cute! Can we keep it?" she wonders. "I will do anything to make you happy. I'll do your bidding." Kaname replies. "YAY!" Yuki shouts out "I'm gonna' call you 'Night' cause' we found you during the dark night and you're black colored." Yuki carried 'Night' to the other room and placed it on the chair and covered it with some blankets that so happened to be in the room. She strokes the little kitten to sleep after a while and walks back to Kaname, closing the door behind her. But by the time she got the kitten, she took more than 30 minutes to make it go to sleep, and within that time her loving brother has already fallen asleep just like the little kitten.

Yuki quietly walks back to the bed where Kaname was asleep and gets on top of him and kisses him to wake him up. Luckily for her, it's easy to wake Kaname up. Then out of nowhere, tears start to pour down from Yuki's eyes. Kaname gently touches her face to wipe away her tears, "Why are you crying my little kitty?" Yuki just sits there still crying with out a single word, and Kaname knew why she was crying. He sits up and hugs her tightly and says, "It's ok, there's no need to cry. Everything's alright. Your Onii-sama here to heal your heart. I'll be here right beside you forever; even though we're not close I'm really right next to your heart. You're my world Yuki, and if you're sad, my world is sad. If you're happy my world is bright. I won't let anything change the way we are".

In her loving brother's arms, Yuki suddenly stops crying because of how she feels to be right in her brother's embrace. His scent's so mesmerizing; it really can make you unconscious.


End file.
